


【盾冬】May It Be Tomorrow

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 时间线在WS之后，巴基跟踪到了史蒂夫的家里，史蒂夫毫无压力地接受了大概是失去巴基创伤综合症患者史蒂夫跟九头蛇创伤综合症患者巴基的夕阳红啥的——————You gave me hope amidst my sorrowMay it be tomorrow, that I can love againAnd in return for what I've borrowedBe with you tomorrow and until the end





	【盾冬】May It Be Tomorrow

史蒂夫不知道巴基是如何找到他的家的，总之等他意识到这一点的时候巴基就已经坐在自家的沙发上了，而他则非常自然地完成了开门，关门，进屋，问好（嘿巴基，想吃点什么吗）等步骤，并正试图从贫瘠的冰箱里努力搜刮出点什么能见人的东西。

最后，他终于从几乎没有被打开过的橱柜里翻出了一袋婴儿奶粉，包装袋上除了一位金发蓝眼，抱着有身体一半大的奶瓶傻笑的婴儿外还贴着张红色的小卡片，上面嚣张地用水笔写着“你再也没有免费的咖啡机用了”，落款不出意料是托尼史塔克。

史蒂夫对着卡片做了个鬼脸，将整袋奶粉翻来翻去地浏览了几好遍，最后才恍然大悟似地敲了敲自己的脑袋，将耀武扬威到有些欠揍的卡片掀开来，露出藏在底下的出厂日期与保质期。谢天谢地，这袋奶粉可以一直存到明年。

“呃……巴基？”史蒂夫一边用勺子将玻璃杯的内壁敲地叮叮作响，一边小心翼翼地开口问道。

“嗯哼。”巴基懒洋洋地回应道。

史蒂夫自己也不知道为什么要出声。他也许是想要确认这一切并不是一个荒唐的梦境，也许是想重温说出深藏心底的名字时的感觉，也有可能只是之前说得太过顺嘴了。以前他这么干的时候回应他的通常只是冷冰冰的回声，这次他终于如愿以偿，却发现自己原来从没想好下一句说辞。

好在巴基也只是简单地回应一句，带着撒娇似的鼻音，软绵绵的，有着股手里这杯牛奶的味道。不但甜，还冒着点暖烟。史蒂夫觉得自己要被牛奶的香气熏醉了。

等他端着牛奶出来时，巴基已经昏昏欲睡了。他显然已经提前洗过了澡，身上还套了件史蒂夫的睡衣，略显宽大的裤脚包裹住了他的后脚跟，棕发湿漉漉地垂在肩上，洇湿了双肩，左臂的金属纹路与疤痕就这样透了出来。巴基的眼皮耷拉下来，卷翘的睫毛微微扇动着，在泛青的黑眼圈上打下一层阴影。

随着史蒂夫的接近，巴基几不可见地打了个颤，他强迫自己眨了眨布满血丝的双眼，伸手接过了牛奶，金属手掌与玻璃杯接触时发出了细微的而突兀的声响，史蒂夫刻意不去看那只闪烁着金属光芒的手臂，却发现巴基属于人类的右手一直紧紧地塞在宽大的睡裤口袋里。

“你得把头发吹干，”史蒂夫从茶几上的杂物篮里摸出了空调遥控器，“如果你会用吹风机的话？”

巴基正在低头啜饮，闻言抬起了头，嘴边挂着淡淡的奶胡子，有些不太确定地皱眉笑了笑:“也许？我可以试试。”

史蒂夫在巴基试图把吹风机部件组装成简易炸弹时阻止了他。

“我很抱歉，”巴基瞪着那堆零件，仿佛想把他们瞪到消失。“我想我只擅长……那种东西。”

“这不是你的错，巴基，我本该在你拆掉它时就阻止你的。”史蒂夫果断地扔掉了沙发上那一堆奇形怪状的零零碎碎，从房间的衣橱最里层搜出了一条全新的浴巾，与自己常用的浴巾不同，它柔软得如同棉絮，白色的巾面上绣有淡紫色的花纹，缕缕花香从纤维中散发出来，与之一起出现的是一块写满了字的吊牌——

乔迁恭喜，拿这个给她用（或许是他？)，很高兴你终于迈出了那一步。另外，我私心希望那个人是莎伦，她可是个好女孩——娜塔莎。

天哪，娜塔莎。

 

在得到巴基的允许后，史蒂夫单腿跪在沙发，小心翼翼地拢起他垂在两肩的棕发，用浴巾轻轻搓揉着。巴基配合地侧了侧身，让史蒂夫可以不用那么辛苦。他的脑袋乖巧地仰起，随着史蒂夫的动作而微微摇晃。而当史蒂夫开始试着隔着浴巾按摩他的头皮时，巴基漂亮的眼睛会眯起来，灰绿色的瞳孔流光溢彩，甚至连喉咙都会发出舒服的呼噜声。像只被主人抚慰下巴的猫一样，史蒂夫情不自禁地想。

“想睡就睡吧。”在巴基第四次强迫自己分开快要黏在一起的上下眼皮时，史蒂夫终于看不下去了。“客房离这里不远，我还是抱得动你的。”

“事实上，如果可以的话，我想跟你一起睡。”巴基的声音轻飘飘的，“我们以前也这么干过，如果我没记错的话，在布鲁克林。”

“是的，并且那时我们都很穷，买不起第二张床。”

“所以……”

“我的卧室离这里也不远，你睡吧。”

睡梦中的巴基相较之前要显得更加脆弱，史蒂夫小心翼翼地将他放下，床垫发出嘎吱一声，在巴基躺着的位置陷下了一小块，他不安地翻了个身，塞在口袋里的右手以一个别扭的姿势压在身下，史蒂夫轻轻地替巴基将手抽出，一个小物件却一起被带了出来。

一把折叠小刀。

史蒂夫拾起折刀，摩挲着上面繁复的花纹，另一只手附上巴基攥紧的拳头，轻柔地抚慰着，直到那只手终于微微舒展开来，再把小刀放回了巴基的手里，替他将手摆回握刀时的姿势，想了想又引着那只手划向枕底，这才摊开被子盖在巴基身上，俯身细细塞好。

在完工时史蒂夫赠了自己一个吻，轻柔地贴在巴基有些干裂的嘴角，蜻蜓点水一般，带着婴儿牛奶的香甜。

 

巴基知道自己在做梦。梦里有破旧的砖楼，生锈的铁梯，钥匙藏在一块废弃的砖头下面，捡起来递出去，金发男孩伸手接过，碧蓝的双眼弯一弯，咔哒一下，门就开了。

家就到了。

如此简单，如此艰难。

他还梦见了躺在床上的男孩，紧闭的双眼下是一片乌青，每一次呼吸都尖锐得像砖块划过水泥地，杂七杂八的破旧衣物压着湿漉漉的棉被盖在身上，随着呼吸的频率起起伏伏。

还有一个吻，轻柔地贴在男孩苍白的嘴角，蜻蜓点水一般，带着廉价药剂的苦涩。

 

巴基是被牛奶的甜香唤醒的，他睁开了双眼，一道人影遮住了他眼前的阳光。史蒂夫。巴基握了握枕头下的手，刀柄的冷硬边缘划过手掌，他不动声色地将手掌滑出枕头，连带着折刀一起塞进口袋里。

“先刷牙，再喝奶。”

巴基这才发现玻璃杯旁还有个塑料杯，上面躺了支已经挤上牙膏的牙刷。他诧异地挑了挑眉，欲言又止，最终还是顺服地拿起了牙刷与牙杯，在史蒂夫的注视下进了卫生间。

当他终于能喝到牛奶时，它已经有些凉了，而自己嘴里又有一股牙膏的薄荷味，混合着牛奶的味道一同咽下去，总是有些奇怪。

史蒂夫看到巴基皱起的眉头，稍加思索就知道哪里出问题了，他轻轻捧住巴基握着杯子的左手，冰凉的金属手背沾染上了手心的温度，史蒂夫引导满脸疑惑的巴基放下杯子，一只手揉了揉他的后颈。

“我帮你热一下。”

这下巴基的眉头皱得更深了，他的右手焦躁地抠着口袋里刀柄上的纹路：“不是……”

“我也可以帮你重新泡一杯。”

“你不用……”

“我想——”史蒂夫突然加重了语气，甚至带了点怒意，然而转瞬之间又恢复到了之前的柔和:“我想这么做，让我为你这么做吧。”

虽然只有一瞬间，巴基很确定自己感觉到了，那种决堤边缘的崩溃，好像扎根悬崖的参天大树，看似稳如磐石，却无时无刻不在垮塌的边缘。

“你感觉很不安全。”巴基轻轻拉住了史蒂夫的衣角:“为什么？因为我吗？”

史蒂夫顺着巴基的牵引坐在了他的身边，他双手捧着杯子，眼睛盯着里面结了层膜的牛奶:“不是你，是我自己的问题。我太紧张，太害怕了。”

“怕我发疯？”

“怕你离开。”

“………”

整个房间有很长一段时间都是一片死寂，一切都静止了，看起来像是一幅略有些滑稽的照片——两个人高马大的男人并肩坐在床沿，一人盯着手里那杯牛奶，好像牛奶里能长出朵花来，一人瞪着自己的金属手臂，仿佛通过瞪视能把手臂吓回原样似的。阳光从窗外泻进来，分毫不差地把两人框在了一起，却又逐渐微弱下来。

打破宁静的是突兀的雨声，雨点透过半开的窗户洒了进来，淋湿了靠近窗户的地板。巴基重重地叹了口气，他撑着膝盖站了起来，床沿因此向上弹了弹。一感受到身边人的动静，史蒂夫立刻抬起了头，像是受了惊的动物，暗自紧绷起身体，视线紧随着巴基移动的背影，等到他站在窗前时史蒂夫的身体已经紧张到极致，几乎要从床上跳起来了，直到确认他只是将窗户轻轻合上才略微松了一口气。

“我这几个月一直没有睡。我不敢睡，我害怕醒来后身边会躺着几具陌生的尸体。”巴基没有转过身，他向外俯瞰，烟雨朦胧中车水马龙，人们顶着公文包咒骂几声就继续赶路了。生活中的一点涟漪就能换来几句“耶稣他妈的基督”，而真正面对惊涛骇浪时却只剩沉默了。

“当然啦，如果是熟悉的尸体，那就更糟了。”

巴基为自己的小幽默笑了一下，他伸出铁臂贴在玻璃窗上，手背边缘起了一层淡淡的雾，原来铁手臂也是有温度的。

“我以为只要我保持清醒，就能在失去理智前阻止自己，但这越来越难了。”

“我需要一个人来看着我，在我失控时能够阻止我，甚至是……”他掏出口袋里的小刀，由于攥得太紧太久，折刀繁复的花纹已经完全刻印在手心上了，“杀了我。”

“天呐，巴基。”史蒂夫不知道什么时候已经走到了他的身后，他将头埋进巴基柔软的棕发中细细地吻着，呼吸间满是属于自己的洗发水的味道。

史蒂夫的双臂从后方环过巴基的腰身，寻到另一双手后紧紧相扣，每根手指都严丝合缝，好像天生就是一体，却又被命运生生撕裂开来，如今才终于合二为一。

折刀咣当一声掉落在地，巴基想要弯腰去捡，却被坚实的手臂牢牢地禁锢在了这个温暖的怀抱里。

“我已经没法像七十年前那样爱你了。”巴基索性向后靠了靠，重心一股脑地压在了身后那宽阔的胸膛上。

“但你还是爱我。”

“也许吧，九头蛇把我爱人的能力夺走了，我没法保证什么时候能重新学会它。也许我已经开始爱你了，也许我永远也无法爱你了。”

史蒂夫没有说话，巴基合着眼睛躺在他的怀抱里，沉默与黑暗中仿佛只有包围着自己的那片温暖是真实存在着的。他轻轻安抚环绕着自己的两块紧绷着的肌肉，翻了个身，这下巴基终于看到史蒂夫的表情了。

他伸出右手拂过史蒂夫金色的睫毛，像一片发了潮的小刷子，凉飕飕的，在手心留下一片水渍。

“你哭什么呢。”

史蒂夫还是不答话，他没有发出任何声音，只是微微扇动睫毛，眼泪就从他那蓝眼睛里溢了出来。那双眼睛并不只是蓝色，它还掺杂着点浅绿，如同二战前的那片天空，天空下的那片碧波，碧波旁那手执画板的金发男孩，纯净清澈，在昏暗中美得发光。

巴基想，自己确实是很喜欢这双眼睛的，喜欢到忍不住仰头吻上去，用嘴唇去膜拜，去安抚。这个吻很缓慢也很轻柔，不带一点情色的意味。巴基的双臂挂在史蒂夫的肩上，微微施力让他低头，好让自己细细吻遍他的每一根睫毛，吮走他的每一滴泪。

他不知道这个吻究竟持续了多久，他只感觉仿佛有什么变了，却又分明什么也没有改变。巴基望着史蒂夫不再流泪的双眼，深邃得能装下世界上最美的湖，却又狭窄得只够塞下他一人的倒影。

巴基觉得胸口堵堵的，好像自己真的被囚进了那双瞳孔里。他想呼吸，想说点什么，做些什么。他大脑里的信息在不停地翻涌，交错，他知道有什么东西呼之欲出了，他迫切地想要从混乱的脑海中寻找到那句话，溺水般绝望的迫切，但最终还是归于徒劳。

九头蛇灌输进来的垃圾起先是一座高楼，后来它们终于倒塌了，却还是留下了一地的废墟，压得巴基生疼，光是承受就已经耗尽了他的全部力气了。

史蒂夫一只手紧紧揽住了巴基的腰，另一只手抚上了巴基的脸颊，大拇指腹擦过他的眼睑，又痒又麻的，痒意从眼睑向上蔓延，不断扩散，让他感到非常，非常的不舒服。巴基使劲眨了眨眼，却觉得眼睛越来越痒，越来越烫，眼前的史蒂夫也逐渐变得模糊不清，他开始感到不安，小刀却仍躺在冷冰冰的地上，只好呆呆地愣在那里，一道暖意划过脸颊。

他听见了一声低哑的呢喃。

“你哭什么呢。”

史蒂夫俯下身去亲吻巴基的眼泪，嘴唇追随着泪痕一路往上，最终停在了眼尾，细细地啄着，仿佛在对待一件珍宝。那些深埋地底的痛苦终于找到了发泄口，一股脑地涌了出来。巴基觉得更难受了，他不由得收紧双臂，如同一个刚学会说话的婴儿，渴望地张开了双唇，尝试着从干涸已久的喉咙中取出点什么。

吻一直没有停，落在他的眼角，眼睫，眉心，是从未有过的柔软与温暖。那座废墟被吻走了一块，露出一隅湿润的土地，巴基知道有什么东西破土而出了。

“再等等，你再等等我。”巴基哭着接受史蒂夫的安抚，他的拥抱是那么稳固，那么温柔，比握着小刀时感受到的带着死亡威胁的安全感要好上百倍。“不要放弃我。等我。也许到了明天，我就能重新爱你了。”

史蒂夫笑了，连眼角的笑纹都是温柔的：“我可以一边爱你一边等你，事实上我从七十年前就开始这么干了。咱们才九十多岁呢，日子还长，足够你爱我了。”

巴基也跟着笑了，眼睛一弯眼泪就又掉了下来。我现在一定傻乎乎的，他想。

“我们都要一百岁啦。”

“那也还早着呢，一辈子多长啊。‘直到时间尽头’，记得吗？”

巴基冲着近在咫尺的蓝眼睛点了点头。他记得那艘天空航母，记得自己的拳头狠狠地砸在那张逐渐开裂的脸上，记得那句喑哑破碎的誓言，如同枷锁又如同钥匙。

他很羡慕能够坚定地说出这种话的人。他一定是还没有经受过真正的痛苦，又或是已经抗过了常人所无法承受之苦难，才能天真至此，义无反顾地将未来的一切都交付到了这句誓言里。

巴基微微侧仰着，史蒂夫的吻落在他的脖子上，带着点温热的潮意。

我什么时候也能说出这种话来呢，他想着，在细碎的吻中合上了双眼。

等一等，再等一等。

也许就在明天。

这是巴基第一次开始期盼明天，也是他第一次开始幻想未来的每一个明天，直至尽头。

直至尽头。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 开头的英文是歌New Light Of Tomorrow的部分歌词，个人感觉非常的盾冬，整篇文也是基于这首歌写的


End file.
